ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2016 - (08/04/2016) Announcing the Sunbreeze Festival
Wednesday, August 10 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Wednesday, August 31 at 7:59 a.m. Sunreeze Festival Events and Locations Experience a lively summer festival after nightfall, including lively music and amazing fireworks, at the following locations while the event is live. West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria / Port San d'Oria / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Bastok Mines / Bastok Markets / Port Bastok / East Sarutabaruta / West Sarutabaruta / Windurst Waters / Windurst Walls / Port Windurst / Windurst Woods / Eastern Altepa Desert / Western Altepa Desert / Rabao Fantastic Fraulein Mumor's Superheroine Show Only with your spirited show of support can Mighty Maidens Mumor and Uka hope to prevail in their battle against evil! Find out more about how you can lend a hand to our irresistibly adorable heroines by speaking to a moogle posted near the show's venues at the following locations: Northern San d'Oria (G-8) / Bastok Markets (I-7) / Windurst Walls (G-11) Interested in the Superheroine Stage Show? You can see Mumor in all her splendor in the following locations: Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Walls (H-10) Cheer on Mumor and synchronize your dancing with her as a special means of participating in her wonderful event. Share your stories of success with one of the aforementioned moogles, who will then reward you with various prizes depending on how well you've done. After the curtain has closed on the Superheroine Stage Show, Mumor, Uka, and either Foudeel, Bashraf, or Wahboud will appear to sell a variety of items for your perusal! The Superheroine Stage Show is certainly a spectacle to behold, but why limit yourself to sticking to the sidelines? Several minigames are available for you to enjoy in the three locations listed below. "To the victor go the spoils!" - winning a minigame will reward you with some fabulous prizes only available during the Sunbreeze Festival. Act now, before it's too late! Southern San d'Oria (H-9) / Port Bastok (K-8) / Windurst Woods (K-12) "But the mini games are too easy!" We hear you cry. Well, well, aren't we the confident one? Never fear - we have just the thing in store for you. Remember that outfit you can earn from assisting Mumor in the Superheroine Show? Put it to good use by wearing it before talking to the minigame stall staff, and they'll let you participate in a souped-up version of the respective event. Of course, the difficulty level is increased, so coming away with a prize might be a tad more vexing, but you can handle it, right? Your reward for undergoing such trials and tribulations and walking away unscathed will be higher quality versions of the regular spoils! Come try your luck! As is tradition for the Sunbreeze Festival, the ever popular goldfish scoop will be held once more. Don't let those slippery little buggers get away! Try your hand in the following locations: West Ronfaure (G-10) / South Gustaberg (E-8) / East Sarutabaruta (H-8) / Rabao (F-7) Adventurers who have equipped the outfit available as a luscious award from the Superheroine Stage Show need but speak to the moogles located in the following areas to teleport between the three nations at any time. Can you think of a better way to enjoy the Sunbreeze Festival in all its glory throughout the lands of Vana'diel? Southern San d'Oria (I-8) / Port Bastok (L-7) / Windurst Woods (K-10) While this year's Sunbreeze festival awards are beyond compare, we know that some of you are itching to get your paws on last year's goodies. Never fear, for the vendors in the following areas will be more than happy to satisfy your desires! Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Mines (H-8) / Windurst Waters (G-10) These intrepid salesmen will be present for a limited time only, so grab your rewards before it's too late! }} See Also *Sunbreeze Festival 2016/Guide *Fantastic Fraulein Mumor: Curtain Call